


A Lure

by AsagiStilinski



Series: YOI Spooky Week 2020 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Dark, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri Wins Gold, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Merpeople, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri Are Best Friends, Sirens, Supernatural Elements, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: There's a voice calling him.... and although he doesn't recognize it, Yuri finds it absolutely impossible to resist...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI Spooky Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Yuri!!! on Ice Spooky Week 2020





	A Lure

**Author's Note:**

> For day three of YOI spooky week "Something lurks in the dark"

"Woohoo!!!! Congratulations on your gold medal!!!!!"

Yuri giggled softly, a grin, soft and bright, lit across his face, his eyes warm and dark and a little hazy from the champagne

"You deserved this man!! Congrats!!" Phichit beamed, hugging his best freind tightly and giving him a giant kiss on the cheek

"EVERYONE!!! My best freind just won Olympic gold!!!!"

Yuri's face was bright red as everyone cheered for him, clapping and congratulating him, his heart racing with the excitement and the thrill of the moment, he had never felt anything like this before

Yes, he had won gold before, but.... _the Olympics_?

He had never even _been_ to the Olympics before, and now on his very first try he had won gold, that was.... incredible...

Even Yuri was slightly impressed with himself

He found, however, that he really couldn't afford to spend much time being excited himself, every two seconds he was being met with someone else congratulating him, shaking his hand, asking for a toast...

The _toasts_...

Holy hell, in a single hour he must have had atleast twelve of them, and by the time the night was half over, he was so drunk that he could barely walk without wobbling

On hour three though, he had impressively managed to beat one of the guys from the Swiss team in a pole dancing competition

Celestino had been far too excited by that win, almost more than the damn gold, but to be fair, they'd all had far too much alchohol and by the time the party was winding down, no one in the room was decently sober

Gold could do that to you, apparently

"Ahhhh... Yuri.... I'm gonna get Celestino back to his room before he passes out," Phichit laughed good-naturedly, their coach slung half-way across Phichit's shoulders already

"Yeah, do that," Yuri agreed with a shaky nod, taking his glasses off in a half-hearted attempt to see if he could see better without them, his vision was kind of wonky

"I'm gonna come back for you though ok? So stay here, you seeeeriioouuussly shouldn't be trying to get back to your room on your own man,"

Yuri just gave him the "ok" symbol, warranting that good enough of a response

Phichit seemed to take it atleast, getting to work on hauling their coach back to his room as Yuri leaned back in his chair, eyes closed, and tried to stop the room from spinning

Seriously.... he shouldn't be left unsupervised with booze... and Phichit's "supervision" barely counted as a babysitter, much less an actual supervisor....

The idea of Phichit babysitting him, however, did make Yuri laugh, in that soft drunken way where everything was funny and he knew within reason that he really had had too much

His laughter was cut short abruptly, however, when a very strange, unfamiliar sound caught his attention, prompting him to jerk his head up, eyes narrowing slightly

It sounded kind of like.... _singing_....

Like a low, soft, hum....

Like.... like.... Yuri didn't know what....

But giving the room a quick glance confirmed for Yuri that there was really no reason he _should_ be hearing anything like that, no one was singing, and no one else acted like they heard it either....

But the sound... the _music_... it was just so haunting, so enchanting, it made Yuri almost _desperate_ to hear it more clearly, desperate to get closer, desperate to _find it_...

Without giving it any further thought, he was on his feet, moving out of the room, towards the back door, everything else around him seeming to fade to the background, as though it was out of focus through a camera lens, nothing else mattered, nothing else.... nothing... just.... just.... _the voice_....

He kept walking, stepping outside without bothering to retreive his coat, despite the harsh Russian winter that faced him, he couldn't even really feel the cold....

He walked through the mounds of snow in his dress shoes, his hands were bare, and no matter how frigid the stormy winds may have been, he didn't feel a single bit of it...

_"Come...."_ the voice begged hauntingly

_"Come......"_

He found himself standing in the snow, staring into the dark blackness of the woods before him, his heart racing in his chest

_"Come.... Yuri...... come....."_

That was all it took for the spell of the voice to wrap even more tightly around his heart, giving it a wicked squeeze of impulsiveness and forcing him to keep moving

He brushed through the woods, past the bushes and through the trees, little clumps of snow landing on his shoulders here and there, and flakes of it settling in his hair as it fell from the sky in a soft flurry

He could see his breath in front of his face, his body was starting to shake from the cold, but he didn't _dare_ stop, couldn't bear to slow down, all that mattered was the voice

_"Yuri....... come..... **come**....."_ the voice begged, sounding more and more desperate and insisting the closer Yuri drew to it

And the more desperately the voice called, the more desperately Yuri followed it

The woods cleared, eventually, and though Yuri could barely see through the darkness, he found himself at a clearing, the shine of the full moon above him guiding his way as he finally came to the bank of a lake

A... strangely unfrozen lake....

Vaguely, distantly, Yuri wondered how the night could be so cold, and yet the water still be so fluid... there wasn't a single _ounce_ of ice atop the inky depths, only a solid sheet of black that looked almost like a mirror, yet, when Yuri bent down to slip his fingers through the near arctic water, it slid against his skin with no more resistance than the water from a faucet or a tropically warm ocean...

How strange.....

_"Come...."_ begged the voice, louder than ever now

_"Yuri please..... please come.... please come to me....."_

For reasons he couldn't understand, Yuri felt tears start to slip down his cheeks, warming the otherwise icy flesh, his chest exploding with pain, an agonized sensation stabbing like rose thorns through every vein

Yuri knew what emotional pain felt like, one of the "perks" of mental illness-....

Wait.... was that what this was?

Was this some sort of.... hallucination brought on by his drunkenness and his tendencies for anxiety and depression...?

True, usually when he was drunk, those ill omens were staved off, he was typically a very happy drunk, even in the worst circumstances, not to mention in the _best_... well he was nearly euphoric then

But this.... he was _hearing voices_.....

Shocked out of his trance, Yuri threw himself backwards, taking a few startled breaths as the tears increased

Had he.... had he really been... about to _drown_ himself....?

Now terrified, he started scrambling back to his feet, only to something out of the corner of his eye, beginning to emerge from the water...

He watched, eyes wide, as a figure stirred under the blackened ink of the water, a beautifull silver that glinted like crushed diamonds in the moonlight began to emerge, followed by the bluest eyes Yuri had ever seen, so blue and icy that he swore the very sight of them sent a chill through his body

The face that followed, now fully emerged, was so beautifull, that Yuri felt his breath halt in his chest

Sharp bone structure, with long lashes and plush pink lips, and ears that were... pointed... and... _webbed_ at the tips....

_"Yuri...."_

So this was the voice

This was the _source_ of the voice

This otherworldly beauty, who reached out of the water with an inviting hand, his bare chest slightly exposed as he rose up higher

_"Yuri...."_ he pleaded again, his face now depicting the same heart-breaking ache that his voice called with

_"Please Yuri..... come to me....."_

A breath rushed through Yuri, and any thoughts- especially any thoughts of _disobeying the voice_ \- were suddenly gone from his head

With no further hesitation, he ripped his glasses off, almost missing the stark, pearly white of the creature's beautifull tail as it broke against the surface of the water

Yuri's shoes were kicked off, the snow melting through his socks felt like nothing, he didn't miss the jacket when he tore it off, and as he stripped down to nothing but his bare flesh, so much like the alluring creature in front of him, he felt nothing but the need to be barer, nothing but the desperate desire to join the creature in the water

His medal was last, his fingers hesitating over it, but even that too, he tore from his neck after barely a moment, holding it out like an offering as he walked into the water, towards the creature, who's expression was steadily growing brighter and brighter the closer Yuri came to joining him

He draped the medal around the creature's neck, earning what could only be described as the world's most melodic purr of delight out of the beauty as he gently took Yuri's hands and pulled him in further... further.....

_"Yuri..."_ he wisped

_"Stay close to me..."_

"Yes,"

The creature's smile went from sweet and sincere to dark and sinister, those blue eyes turning to a pupilless black and those beautifull lips parting to reveal jaws full of sharp, fang-like teeth

Without a moment more of hesitation, Yuri and the creature disappeared beneath the water


End file.
